


Wisdom teeth

by Ughnamewastaken



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ughnamewastaken/pseuds/Ughnamewastaken
Summary: Based on Wisdom Teeth AU:Person A gets his/her wisdom teeth removed and the person B has to take care of him/her
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Wisdom teeth

Beca sat there, fingers tapping lightly an the arm of the chair, waiting for Chloe to be finished. Chloe was having her wisdom teeth taken out and of course Beca had volunteered to pick her up afterwards. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Beca was invited into the room “Here are some antibiotics Miss...” the doctor trailed off looking at Beca “Beca... Beca Mitchell” “Right Miss Mitchell, she has to take these four times a day for a week” Beca nodded back, unsure as to why she was giving her the medication. “Any abnormal pain or unconsciousness in Miss Beale in the next 24 hours then please bring her back” Beca nodded again and thanked the doctor. 

Beca pulled back the curtain and turned her attention to Chloe “Hey Chlo, let’s get you home” she said smiling down at her best friend. “Baby! Didn’t I tell you she was pretty! Look how pretty she is!” She exclaimed to the dental nurse who laughed slightly “She’ll be a little loopy for a while” she laughed noting Becas utterly confused face and slight blush. “Thanks” Beca replied politely. 

“Come on Chloe” she motioned to her friend before extending her hand to help her up. Chloe grabbed her hand and rubbed it on her face “Oooh soft” she giggled “Chloe come on” Chloe shook her head firmly and pulled Beca down by the arm so she was face to face with her. “The nurse fancies you... I can tell” Beca looked up at the nurse “I’m so sorry about her” she said as the nurse laughed “I see dozens of high patients a day and they never fail to make me laugh, don’t worry about it” Beca silently thanked god for making their nurse so cool. 

“Come on now Chlo” Chloe shook her head “It’s cold out there” she said adamantly “Fine have my hoody” Beca said taking her hoody off and handing it to Chloe “Thanks baby” she smiled putting it on backwards, Beca couldn’t help but smile at Chloe calling her baby. It just felt right. “Ahhh Beca I’ve gone blind! Help! Help!” Beca laughed loudly and pulled the hood down “It’s backwards” she laughed before helping Chloe put it on the right way. “Happy now?” Chloe nodded “It smells like you” she breathed in deeply “Okaaaay...” Beca murmured as she offered a hand to Chloe to help her up. 

Fortunately, Chloe took it this time smiling dopily at Beca as she stood up and she slipped her hand into Becas back pocket of her jeans “Ummmm Chloe what are you doing?” Beca asked utterly confused. “What?” Chloe asked as they thanked the nurse and began to walk away “Your hand?” Chloe looked at her other hand “What about it?” Beca rolled her eyes “Never mind” Chloe stumbled slightly and Beca put her arm protectively around her “You’re the best” 

Once Beca made sure that Chloe was securely strapped into the car, she began to drive towards the shared Bella house. “Honey?” She asked causing Beca to glance over at her to check she was okay before looking back to the road “Yeah Chlo?” Beca asked her blushing slightly at Chloe calling her honey. 

“How come you only ever call me Chloe or Chlo?” Beca smiled over at her “I could call you Bartholomew or Alexander if you want?” Beca joked. “Is that my real name?” Chloe gasped “Am I really a boy?” Her hands flew to her chest and grabbed her boobs before she peeked down her pants. “No look I’m a girl” she tried to show Beca down her pants but Beca stared firmly at the road. “Chloe I know you’re a girl I was joking, now I can’t concentrate on the road till you cover your junk” 

A puzzled look crossed Chloes face as she let go of her pants “Oh. Well then you still didn’t answer my question” Beca sighed “What do you want me to call you?” She questioned the girl. “I dunno, babe or sweetie or baby or something” she shrugged. Beca rolled her eyes “But Chlo, why?” Chloe’s head cocked “To show me you love me. To show everyone you love me” She states it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“You know I love you” Beca argued “Ugh you’re the worst girlfriend ever” Becas heart stopped beating and time seemed to slow down. Girlfriend. They were best friends, as much as she wanted otherwise, they had always only been friends. 

“What?” Beca whispered out “You’re the worst girlfriend ever” Chloe restated “Well then who’s your best girlfriend?” Beca asked wondering whether she meant girlfriend as in friend who is a girl. Chloe frowned at her “You’re my only girlfriend. I wouldn’t have more than one. Wait a minute do you have another girlfriend?” Chloe eyes began to fill up with tears, threatening to spill at any second “What? Chlo no I don’t!” Beca hated it when Chloe cried. Beca hated it more than anything in the world. 

“Hey, I’m sorry baby” she added the affectionate term of endearment at the end and Chloe smiled widely. “See! You’re cute” Chloe smiled gazing over at Beca happily “Me cute? You’re like a little ball of sunshine” Beca laughed, it was one of the many things she truly adored about Chloe “No you’re little” Chloe argued “I’m not little” Beca moaned as Chloe laughed. 

She leaned back and stayed silent for a while “Hey, am I dead?” Chloe asked suddenly, worry clear in her urgent tone “What? No Chlo” Beca began but Chloe cut her off “Oh my god what if I’m dead but you’re like that kid from the movie who can see dead people? Am I dead? How did I die?” She babbled on as Beca took her hand with her free one “Look Chloe I have hold of your hand so you can’t be dead” Chloe seemed to relax at this. 

“Oh good. I’m too young to be dead and you always say gingers don’t have souls so who knows what would happen to me if I was dead” Beca laughed loudly at this “Chloe I was messing around, you have one of the purest souls I’ve ever met” Chloe looked back over at her. “So I do have a soul? Interesting” she seemed to be musing over this for a while. 

“Hey Beca?” Beca glanced back over “I’ve been thinking about it and me being dead wouldn’t be the worst thing, you being dead would be. I wouldn’t want to not be dead if you were dead” Chloe’s eyes began to fill with tears again “Chloe neither of us are dead and neither of us are going to die anytime soon” she seemed to calm slightly at this “Promise?” Beca shook her head slightly in disbelief “Promise” she assured her. “Good. I couldn’t let you die, I love you too much” Chloe let out in barely over a whisper “I love you too Chlo”


End file.
